Truth or Dare?
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: One night at the Burrow, Lupin and Sirius join Harry and his friends in a game of Truth or Dare. However, romance spreads when Fred and George dare Harry and Lupin to kiss, and Lupin and Harry realize their feelings for each other. COMPLETED.


Harry sat in a circle at the Burrow in between Ron and Hermione, ready in case he was chosen for their Truth or Dare game. Lupin and Sirius were playing, of course, since they were the Mauraders and the greatest pranksters when they had been in school. The contestants were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, and one Draco Malfoy, who had befriended them months before.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Ron questioned, a smirk on his face at the disappointed look in Draco's eyes.

"Dare," Draco insisted. "I'm a man."

Ron grinned. "Follow me, mate." Draco gulped and followed Ron out of the room, a nervous look in his eyes. A moment later there was a woman's scream, and Molly Weasley ran in with her hair black and burnt, the smell of barbecue filling the room.

"The dare was to make her hair black, not to _burn _it!" said Ron as he took his place beside Harry. "Geez."

Draco only smirked as he said, "Fred, George, truth or dare?" Fred and George had stated before the game that they came in a package, so if you asked one twin you had asked the other.

"Truth," both answered at once. They did not want to pick dare after Mrs. Weasley's burnt hair. They went through a couple more rounds in which Hermione was voted out because Draco had dared her to fold her Potions essay into an airplane and throw it out the window, and then it was Harry's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Fred and George asked him. This would not be good. Well, one thing was for sure, Harry was _not _going to pick truth. "Dare," he decided after a moment's hesitation.

Fred and George turned around and whispered to each other. "Okay," said George.

"We dare you-"

"-to kiss Remus-"

"-for a full minute," Fred finished with a grin in George's direction.

"_What?!_" Harry and Lupin exclaimed together. "I have to _kiss _him?" Harry added. He was definitely going to pick Fred and George once he completed the dare. Rewind. He was going to _complete _the dare?

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said.

"_What?_" said Lupin again. Awkwardly Harry crossed the room and he found himself being pulled into strong arms, followed by soft but firm lips on his. It felt like fireworks. Harry felt so safe in Lupin's arms, like nothing bad would ever happen to him. They quickly went from slow and hesitant to hard and demanding yet passionate, and Harry pressed Lupin against the back of the couch where they were half sitting, half laying. Someone whooped as Lupin's arms went around Harry's waist, pulling Harry roughly against Lupin's body. Harry found the sensitive place between Lupin's legs and stroked him, making Lupin gasp into Harry's mouth, and Lupin instantly grew hard. Their tongues collided and Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped him. The minute was over then, but Harry didn't care. He really _didn't_-

Lupin did. Harry instantly found himself being pushed away as he was about to grab a fistful of the man's shirt, and a disappointed and excited Harry made his way back to his seat.

"That was intense, mate," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, and clapped him on the back. Harry only leaned back into the pillow of the U-shaped couch they were sitting on and closed his eyes as they continued the game, the dare all but forgotten. For everyone except Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry groaned as he slid deeper into the hot water. Ever since his kiss with Lupin, he couldn't stop thinking about the man. His heart raced when he thought of him, and he couldn't stop thinking about every single detail of the kiss. How Lupin's hands had gone around his waist, pulling him close. How soft and natural Lupin's tongue had felt running across Harry's. How Harry had hardly noticed everything else going on around him. The dizzyness he had felt and the disappointment when Lupin pulled back, as if Harry had lost something, really confused Harry.

But what was he going to do? It was definitely going to be awkward when he was around Lupin. His only solace was that Lupin was probably feeling the same way right now, minus the tingly and pleasant but aching feelings Harry was experiencing now. As a test, Harry touched himself between his own legs. Instantly, he found himself wishing it was Lupin who was touching him.

So, what now? What did that mean? Did it mean that Harry loved Lupin? Or did it mean that the safe feelings were just a thought of friendship? He knew one thing was for sure. He had to talk to the man. Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was days later, and Harry still hadn't talked to Lupin. As a matter of fact, Harry had been noticeably avoiding him. Whenever Lupin tried to sit next to Harry at a meal, Harry would plant himself beside Ron or Draco or Sirius, or somebody that wasn't Lupin. Then Lupin would sigh and his eyes would drop to his plate.

After about five days of this Mrs. Weasley looked in the fridge and said, "We're just about out of food. I'll go to the store."

Lupin was quick to protest. "Wait, Molly, let me go to the store for you. I'll take Harry with me." _Of course_, thought Harry. "I'd like to spend some time with him."

Harry's friends snickered and hid their laughter, but Lupin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him out the door. They didn't speak, and Harry looked down at his lap as the car sped down the driveway and towards town.

"Harry," said Lupin finally. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me after the other night but we have to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Feelings."

"Feelings?" Did Lupin feel the same way Harry did. This made Harry look up at the man.

Lupin parked the car on the side of the road. The road was pretty much deserted, with only a few cars whizzing by every so often. "I know you're a teenager and making out isn't the same as love but I just want you to know that…that I _care_…about you…I know you think you're alone Harry but you're not, never have been, you have me…always…"

Harry didn't know why he did it, he'd been avoiding Lupin, but suddenly he sprung on the man and crushed their lips together. Lupin's lips were hard against his, the man _himself _was hard, Harry could feel it. "You taste very good," Harry managed, placing kisses on Lupin's lips between words. Lupin smiled against Harry's own lips and deepened the kiss, and Harry found that he quite liked going slow. It was making him impatient, but it felt…damn, it felt _good. _Lupin's lips trailed down to Harry's neck and the older man began placing gentle kisses down his neck and jaw. "Damn sexy werewolf," Harry growled, and Lupin laughed. "I guess there won't be any shopping?"

"_Oh!_" Lupin released Harry and straightened his Muggle clothes. "I _knew _I was forgetting something."

"I've got to learn to keep my bloody mouth shut," Harry muttered to himself as Lupin put the keys back in the ignition and drove off again.

**Author's Note: Just a oneshot I wrote but hope you liked it-I do so love Harry and Remus but you all probably already know that by now(: **


End file.
